degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 504: Lean On
Main Plot: Julia (A taxi is seen pulling up to St. Petersberg University and Julia walks out) Julia: Thank you! (She goes to take her bags out of the trunk and sees Jamie walk up) Julia: You’re here! Jamie: I told you I wouldn’t miss your first day! (They hug tight and Jamie helps grab the rest of Julia’s suitcases out of the trunk) Jamie: We have so much to catch up on. Julia: Oh, I know. I really should have gone on that Hollywood trip Jeremy had last year because I’m in love with California. Jamie: It is pretty great. How was the internship? Julia: Well, it turned into a full-fledged job. I was working 40 hours a week all summer. Jamie: How much of your tuition is paid for now? Julia: Let’s not get out of hand. (They laugh as they approach a dorm room) Julia: 256, this is it. (She opens the door and sees a girl snorting cocaine on the table) Julia: Um?! (The girl looks up) Ariel: Oh, hey you guys! (She walks over to them and is very smiley, shaking their hands) Ariel: My name is Ariel Westbrook, you must be the new roomies! Julia: Well, I am. I’m Julia Abbott and this is my friend Jamie, she’s just helping move in. Ariel: Oh, so I guess we’re still waiting on roommate number 3! Julia: Um, were you just…snorting coke? Ariel: Yeah, it’s kinda my thing. Is that okay with you? I can do it only in my room if that’s okay. Julia: That would be good. (Julia gives Jamie an annoyed look, which Ariel notices and looks hurt by) Jasmine: YAAASS BITCH! (They all look over and see a very well-dressed girl walk in) Jasmine: My roomies are all HOT! We gun get some dick tonight, mamas! Jamie: What’s tonight? Jasmine: Freshman weekend? The first Friday of the term, the freshman always throw a huge ass party. Que es la mierda! Ariel: You speak Spanish? Jasmine: YAAS! (Julia covers her ears at her loud exclamation and Jamie laughs) Jamie: Your roommates are bomb, Julia. Julia: If you say so… (Julia looks very annoyed and upset as the other three girls laugh) Intro Sub Plot: Angel (Angel runs down the empty hallway and knocks on a classroom door, which Mrs. Lib opens) Mrs. Lib: You’re 8 minutes late, Ms. O’Brian. Angel: I know, I’m so sorry, I had a problem with my ride. Mrs. Lib: Regardless, you’ll have to take a tardy. Now take a seat and go work on your independent experiment project. Angel: Okay. (Angel goes to her seat and sees Danielle and Lana working together on something) Angel: Ehem? Danielle! (Danielle looks over) Danielle: Wow, Angel. You look like shit, what happened? Angel: I had to run to school because you never picked me up like you always do on Fridays. Danielle: It’s Friday? Lana: You ran here? Damn, at least leg day is complete for the week. Angel: Danielle, where were you? Danielle; Sorry, Lana and I got Dunkin before school and worked on our campaign. Angel: But we always get Dunkin before school. Danielle: I know, I just have a lot to work on, okay? Angel: Whatever. (Angel sits down angrily as Danielle looks confused) Danielle: I’m sorry I didn’t pick you up or text, I should have let you know. Okay? Angel: Just work on your campaign, Danielle. (Angel looks furious as Lana and Danielle shrug it off) Third Plot: Keith (Keith gets out of class and bumps into Brad and Chloe who are making out in the hallway) Keith: Watch where you’re going tonsil suckers! (They look offended as Keith walks by Wyatt holding hands with some random guy) Keith: What the hell? Since when can he get a guy? (Keith sees Eric walking his way and smiles, thinking he’s coming to see him, but Eric passes him and starts walking with Scott and Dex) Eric: How are my two favorite bros doing? (They walk away as Keith sees Olivia at her locker and approaches her, slamming his back against the locker next to hers and moping) Keith: Why is everybody in this school in a relationship besides me? Olivia: Cuz you’re a disgusting person? And since when did I say it was okay for you to talk to me again? We’re not friends anymore, remember? Keith: Oh please, all that shit with Scott happened months ago and I apologized. Olivia: No you didn’t. Keith: Whatever. I’m never going to find a nice guy who’s into guys at this ratchet ass school. Olivia: Then expand your horizons. Relationships don’t just fall into your lap, you have to put in some effort. Keith: What would you know? You’ve been single all summer. Olivia: Thanks for reminding me. I’m not looking for a relationship right now. I have enough on my plate as it is. Keith: Psychomom, right. I just hate being single, it makes me feel like I’m not good enough for a relationship. Olivia: You’re not. Keith: I would appreciate it if you’d keep your insults to yourself. Olivia: And I would appreciate it if you’d be a decent human being and get some friends so you don’t have to come to me anymore with your problems. (Olivia slams her locker and leaves as Keith rolls his eyes and checks his phone, seeing an ad on the website he was on for tinder) Keith: Expand my horizons, huh? No horizon is larger than the internet… (He clicks on the add and downloads the app) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is unpacking her bag onto her new bed and Ariel and Jasmine walk in) Jasmine: So we started talking and- Ariel: You take the room with one bed and we’ll take this room with two beds. Julia: I thought Ariel was going to take the single room so she could snort her coke in private. Jasmine: Well, I don’t judge. I’m fine with it. Mi hermana did all kinds of that crazy shit while I was growing up, I’d NBD to me! Julia: I’m not being judgmental, I’m just- Ariel: You’re not? Cuz I couldn’t help but notice the looks you’ve been giving us ever since you walked in. Julia: I just didn’t expect for you guys to be so- Jasmine: Fun? Julia: Immature. I thought at this point we’d all be past this stupid shit. Ariel: You sure you’re not judgy? (They walk out as Jamie walks in) Julia: Shit, I may have just insulted my roommates on day 1. Jamie: Not even an hour into day 1. What’s your problem with them? Julia: The one snorts coke and the other is what I would expect Mexican Barbie to sound like. Jamie: We all have our flaws, but we all have our strengths as well. So get to know them a little better before you decide who they are for yourself. Julia: I know, I just wasn’t expecting college life to be like this. Jamie: Then you’re totally unprepared to see what it’s really like. This is tame. (Jasmine pokes her head in) Jasmine: Jamie! Ariel and I are going to check out that fab smoothie shop down the street, you want to come with? Jamie: Sure! I’ll check it out! (Julia looks offended as Jamie gets up to go) Julia: You’re leaving with my roommates? Jamie: You’re just going to be unpacking and moving rooms anyway. (Jamie leaves as Julia looks upset and throws her clothes back into her suitcase) Sub Plot: Angel (Danielle is at her locker and Angel walks up to her) Angel: Hey, what’s up? Danielle: Just going to pre-calc. You’re not mad at me still? Angel: I overreacted. I just wanted to make sure that our plans for tomorrow are still on. Danielle: Oh shit. (Danielle slams her locker and looks guilty) Danielle: I may be making campaign posters with Lana and my mom all day. I’m sorry, I totally forgot about our mall plans. Rain check? (Danielle blows her a kiss and walks off as Angel looks upset) Scott: Hey, ready to rock this English assignment? Angel: Not really. Scott: What’s wrong? You look upset. Angel: What do you do if your best friend starts ditching you for someone else? Like replacing you with a new best friend? Scott: I know how that feels. Most of the time, Angel, the other person doesn’t even mean to do so. They’re not replacing you or looking for another best friend, they just get caught up in other things. Does this have to do with Danielle? Angel: Yeah. Scott: She’s super busy with her election stuff right now, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want to be best friends with you still. Angel: But she’s hanging out with Lana 24/7. Scott: Because they’re running together. All you can do is try to stop being so paranoid and talk to Danielle about how you’re feeling, that you’re feeling insecure about your guys’ friendship. She’ll understand. Angel: Yeah, but if we’re best friends I shouldn’t have to point out how shitty she’s being. Scott: Something that’s super obvious to you might not even be noticeable to someone else, cut her some slack. Everything will be alright. (Scott pats her shoulder and leaves as Angel still looks mad) Angel: Not so sure about that anymore… Main Plot: Julia (Julia steps out of her room and sees Jamie, Jasmine, and Ariel wearing skimpy bikinis) Julia: Jamie where did you get that? Jamie: Oh, I borrowed it from Jasmine. Jasmine: I have more if you’d like to borrow one. Julia: No, I’m not wearing a bikini. Why is this party starting during the day anyway? Ariel: It lasts all weekend. It starts now and runs through Sunday. And the first day is always a luau. (Jasmine and Ariel go to their room to do final touches as Jamie looks at her boobs in the bikini) Julia: You’re going to this party? You don’t even go to the school. Jamie: So? It’s a great place to meet people. Julia: Maybe I can find some better people to room with. Jamie: Whatever, your roommates are cool whether you realize it or not. You should really borrow a bikini from Jasmine, she has tons and they’re adorable! Julia: I can’t wear a bikini at the luau…I don’t want people knowing I was pregnant. Jamie: What? Julia: I have massive stretch marks still. They’ve faded a little, but not much. Yeah, that’s something no one talks about after getting pregnant. Jamie: Maybe they’ll just think you used to be fat and lost a ton of weight. Julia: Not likely, they’re gross anyway. I don’t like people seeing them. I’ll just wear actual clothes and be the only non-slutty girl there, whatever. Jamie: Why are you being so judgy about everything? You used to be the one wearing slutty clothes to the party and doing drugs at them. Stop acting like you’re better than everyone when you used to do the very same shit. Julia: I’m not the same person I was when I left and people need to realize that. I actually have my shit together now. Jamie: Well stop expecting everyone else to have theirs together too. (Jasmine and Ariel walk out) Ariel: We ready to hit this shit, ladies? Jasmine: YAAASSS BITCHES! Jamie: Our first college party! (The three girls excitedly run out as Julia follows sulkingly) Third Plot: Keith (Keith is on his phone laughing before class starts and Alicia walks in and sits down) Alicia: What are you looking at? Keith: Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Alicia: Now I will. Let me see. Keith: No! Mind your business. Alicia: As if. Let me see it! (She jumps over the table and starts fighting for the phone with Keith, yanking at it as he pushes her away. Moon walks by and grabs the phone) Keith: Hey, give it back! Moon: You got a tinder? Keith: Maybe. Alicia: Why do you need a tinder? Keith: Every gay guy at this school is crusty af, so I guess I’ll have to go to the internet to find my new beau. Moon: Except that you’re catfishing them. Keith: What, no I’m not? Moon: The age on your profile is wrong. People think you’re 19, they’re gonna flip when they find out you’re only 17. Keith: That’s not catfishing, those are my actual photos. And why do they have to know? Alicia: You’re still lying about yourself on it. That never works out, Keith. Once they find out the truth, they’ll want nothing to do with you. Keith: I’ll deal with that when it comes up. For now, I’m just having fun. Moon: Apparently, you’re getting matches off the wazoo. Keith: What can I say? Guys see these abs and they can’t resist themselves. Moon: Okay, ew. (Moon gives him back his phone as Alicia rolls her eyes and turns around) Keith: I just can’t handle high school boys anymore, I need someone more mature. Moon: Considering your last match was with a 40 year old, you’re almost there. (Alicia and Moon giggle as Keith looks embarrassed) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel sits down at lunch and looks around) Angel: Where is Danielle at? Ethan: She’s sitting with Lana planning my presidential doom. Brittany: Oh come on, don’t give up now. Angel: She sure has been spending a lot of time with her lately, right Peyton? Peyton: Yeah, so? Angel: Well don’t you guys think that she’s maybe kicking us to the curb and moving on? Peyton: Just because she’s focusing on her presidential stuff with Lana? No, stop being overdramatic. Angel: Whatever. (Angel grabs her lunch tray and gets up to go) Peyton: No, Angel. Stay! I didn’t mean to sound so harsh. Angel: No, I feel like eating alone right now anyways. (She walks away as Peyton looks concerned) Angel: Looks like everyone’s turned on me now… (She looks at her phone and scrolls through her contacts) Angel: Maybe not everyone… (She calls Felicity and looks hopeful) Angel: If I’ve lost my best friend, might as well go back to my old one. Main Plot: Julia (Julia is at the party sipping a wine cooler as she sees Jasmine twerking in her bikini on top of a table) Julia: Ew. Luke: Hey, why aren’t you in a bikini? Julia: Cuz I have more respect for myself. Luke: A girl with attitude, I like. My name’s Luke. Julia: Julia. You a freshman too? Luke: No, I’m a sophomore, I just like a party. Julia: Cool. (She looks over and sees Jamie drinking vodka and laughing with a couple of guys. She then marches over to her) Julia: What the fuck is wrong with you?! Jamie: Excuse me? (Julia brings her aside) Julia: You’re drinking? What happened to staying sober? Jamie: I’m at a college party, Jules. What did you expect? Julia: Do you really want your drinking to get out of hand again? You know how easy it is to relapse into full alcoholic mode again. Jamie: Well I’m not because I was never an alcoholic, remember? Julia: Yeah, whatever you say. Jamie: You know, you’ve been a monumental bitch today. I’ll talk to you later, I’m gonna go get laid like an actual college student. (Jamie runs off as Julia looks upset) Luke: Was that your friend? Julia: Yeah, she’s kind of acting a mess, isn’t she? Luke: Not any worse than anybody else here. Julia: I guess so. Luke: Do you maybe wanna get a room or something? Julia: You mean do you wanna fuck? Luke: Yeah, I guess. Julia: Let’s see if I wanna go that far. Let’s go back to my dorm, I wanna get out of here. (She pulls Luke by the shirt and walks through the party) Third Plot: Keith (Keith is on his phone during class) Mr. Stein: So is Daisy a villain or a tragic hero? Well, The Great Gatsby is filled with villains, would you consider Daisy one of them? Keith? (Keith looks up from his phone) Keith: Huh? Mr. Stein: Maybe your phone has the correct answer? Why don’t you read us your last text message? Keith: Sir, I don’t think you want me to do that. Mr. Stein: Go ahead. Keith: It says “I want you to slide your long thick cock deep into my asshole.” (The entire class starts laughing and Mr. Stein is disgusted) Brendan: You sure he didn’t send that to you, Mr. Stein? Mr. Stein: Silence, Mr. Collinger. Keith, go down to the office. Keith: Whatever. (He grabs his books and leaves, getting a call while he’s walking to the office) Keith: Is this Greg? Greg: Yeah, Keith? Keith: I’m glad you called. Greg: So…do you want to meet tonight? I always like to do these things over the phone. They always sound more formal than just sending a message over tinder. Keith: I’m in. Your place? Greg: Yes. I’ll text you the address. But you are 19 right? I mean…I’m 40, and I like younger guys, but not underage. You know? Keith: No, I’m definitely 19. I’ll see you tonight. Greg: I can’t wait to see you. (The person on the other line is shown to be Danielle’s father, who hangs up and looks excited) Main Plot: Julia (Julia and Luke are making out on her bed and she is on top of him) Luke: Is this okay? Julia: Yeah, can we go further? Luke: If you’re okay with that. (Julia unbuttons her pants and takes off her shirt, revealing her stretch marks to Luke, who is freaked out) Luke: Did you lose a lot of weight? Julia: No, why? (She looks down and is instantly embarrassed) Luke: Shit, you had a baby, didn’t you? Julia: Does it matter? Luke: Hell yeah, it matters. I can’t do this. (He slides out from underneath her and runs for the door) Julia: So you’re just going to leave?! Luke: I’m not about to be your next baby daddy. And those stretch marks are nasty. (He leaves as Julia goes to the doorway and sees him leave as Jamie and Ariel walk in) Jamie: Julia, who was that? Ariel: I knew she could get dirty if she wanted! Did you fuck him? Julia: He took one look at my stretch marks and ran… Jamie: Oh, who needs him! Julia: Jamie, you’re drunk. Jamie: So? Ariel: I don’t feel so good. (Ariel runs to the bathroom and can be heard puking) Julia: What happened to my best friend? Jamie: I’m right here? Julia: This isn’t the same girl who I knew when I left. You’re drinking again, you’re partying here instead of getting your shit together at your own college- Jamie: I’m having fun. Julia: Do you want to go to rehab again? Jamie: SHUT UP! Jeremy and me fuck and he dumps me the next morning a week ago and I’m not allowed to get hammered and have one night where I’m not crying myself to sleep?! Julia: Jamie, I had no idea- Jamie: Of course you didn’t! Because you never asked how I was, you were too busy judging your awesome roommates and trying to act like everyone here is any less than you are. You’re just as bad, just as slutty, just as stupid. Julia: I’m not that stupid girl anymore, Jamie. You know that! Jamie: Yet you somehow get kidnapped at prom and fuck a guy your first night at college? Julia: You know that kidnapping wasn’t my fault! And I didn’t even fuck the guy! Jamie: You broke Caylee and Liam up yet again because you can never stay out of their relationship- Julia: I WASN’T EVEN THERE WHEN THEY BROKE UP! Jamie: But it was because of you yet again! Julia: So it’s my fault Liam has feelings for me after all this time? All I wanted was to go to a good school and room with good people and get good grades and actually have a shot at being somebody! Jamie: You do have a shot. Julia: Not if my past gets constantly brought up again and again. Yes, I got pregnant. Yes, I used to smoke pot and do drugs and sleep with random guys. Yes, I used to be a boyfriend stealer and sabotage relationships for fun. But I’m NOT that same person! Jamie: I know you’re not. But stop acting like who you are now is better than everyone else. Julia: I know I’m not better, I just see myself in all these people. I see the girl I used to be…and it makes me feel gross. How could I be that stupid and awful? Jamie: You were pretty awful. Julia: I hate when you’re drunk. You turn into such a bitch. (Julia goes back into her room and slams the door as Jamie stands there speechless and Ariel walks back in) Ariel: Will she be madder at me if I clogged the toilet? Sub Plot: Angel (Danielle and Lana are seen with a focus group in the Hub) Danielle: So we’re just going to ask you some questions about what you think of some of the school’s policies. Wendy: What is this for? Lana: Just to get some feedback from the student body. Adrianna: Can we get vending machines with more than just water and granola? Lana: We’re talking about more important issues. Class size, extra-curricular activities- (Angel walks in with Felicity) Danielle: What the fuck?! (Everyone looks at Danielle) Danielle: Oh, um…excuse me. (She walks over to Angel and Felicity’s table) Danielle: Angel, what the actual fuck? Angel: You remember Felicity, right Danielle? Danielle: How could I forget the bitch that stabbed me? Felicity: Thanks again for not pressing charges! Danielle: Your ass would still be in juvey if I had, so now I’m wishing I did. What are you doing with her? Angel: You know, I really missed having a best friend, so I texted her up. Felicity: Here I am! You know, whenever my friend needs me, I’m there like a true best friend should be. (Danielle rolls her eyes) Danielle: Is this because I’ve been occupied with the election lately? Angel: And you’ve replaced me as your best friend with Lana. Danielle: I don’t even like Lana all that much. I think she’s a rich brat. But she’s good at politics and we’re a good team. Angel: Whatever. Can you please leave Felicity and I to have our celebratory best friend dinner? Danielle: This is disgusting. Angel: What is? Danielle: Trying to get me back for ditching you a couple times by bringing back this lunatic who stabbed me and could have killed me. She’s dangerous and hostile and toxic. This is low, Angel. (Danielle walks away as Lana and Alicia walk up to her) Lana: What was that about? Danielle: That girl stabbed me with a freaking knife back in freshman year. Angel brought her here to get me back for blowing her off. Alicia: That bitch is psycho, we have to get her to leave. Danielle: If she wants to go off the deep end with that bitch, that’s on her! I can’t believe she’d bring her around me again after what she did. She’s gone too far. Can we please leave, Lana? I’m sorry, I just can’t be here. Lana: Of course. Hey guys, we’re going to have to cancel this meeting. Our apologizes, something came up. We appreciate the support and understanding. (The three girls leave as everyone else looks confused) Felicity: Looks like we smoked her out. Angel: You’re not going to hurt her again will you? Felicity: No. I was actually crazy back then. But since then, I’ve found something that calms me down and keeps me namaste af. Angel: What is it? Felicity: I’ll show you. (Felicity gets up to leave and Angel follows her) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is crying in her room as she packs a suitcase) Jasmine: Are you leaving? Julia: Only for the weekend. I’ve put too much effort getting into here to leave. Jasmine: Is it cool if Jamie crashes in your room while you’re gone then? Julia: I don’t care. Jasmine: Ariel told me about the guy leaving when he saw your stretch marks, that is so gross of him. Julia: Yeah well, guys suck. Jasmine: Not all of them. Why don’t you stay, buey? The next party is a rave, it’s super fun and all you have to do is dance your booty off. Julia: I need to go home for a bit. I haven’t been there in ages. Jasmine: Si tu lo dices. I’m giving you another chance cuz I don’t think you’re as mean as you seem. Why don’t you give the same to us? (She shrugs and leaves as Julia looks guilty and calls someone) Julia: Can I crash with you tonight? (Liam is seen on the other end at his apartment) Liam: Of course. It’s good to hear from you…and I actually have to talk to you about something important. It’s better if we do it in person. Julia: Alright…I’ll see you soon. (She hangs up and leaves) Third Plot: Keith (Keith is at Bubble with Eric and Chloe) Chloe: This is not a good idea, hooking up with a 40 year old. Eric: Ew, please don’t call him daddy. Keith: I won’t, trust me. Teenage guys suck. Someone more mature is just what I need. Chloe: There’s a difference between mature and graying. Keith: Oh shush, he’s really cute. Eric: He’s 40. Chloe: You remember what happened to Brittany when she hooked up with that 40 year old? He ruined her life. Keith: This guy seems totally normal. Chloe: They always do. Eric: It’s not a good idea, bro. Keith: Why does Scott get to be with the guy of his dreams and now Wyatt? I can’t be with someone? Chloe: Find someone closer to your age, not someone who could be your father. Keith: At the end of the day this is my decision. I’m smart enough to notice if something doesn’t seem right or something if off about him. If something is, I’ll leave. Simple as that. Eric: Ew, this is so gross. Keith: You’re telling me you wouldn’t fuck a 40 year old MILF, Eric? Eric: No, I wouldn’t! Keith: Whatever, maybe I’m just more mature than both of you. (Keith stands up to leave) Keith: Wish me luck! (He leaves the diner, getting a text from Greg and seeing it’s a picture of his dick through his underwear) Keith: This is gonna be fun… Sub Plot: Angel (A close up of a bong is seen as it zooms out and Felicity and Angel are looking at it) Angel: I haven’t done this is forever…and I never smoked it through a bong. Felicity: It’s better than a blunt. Angel: So I just light this hole and- Felicity: Breathe in the smoke from the top. (Angel tries it and passes it to Felicity) Angel: So how are we going to sabotage her campaign? Felicity: You have that picture of her making out with that teacher? Angel: Yeah. Felicity: Tweet it out with the captain “is this someone fit to be president?” Angel: Ooh, that’s juicy! (The door opens and Angel’s mother sees the bong) Ms. White: What is going on?! Felicity! Felicity: Hey, Mrs. O’Brian. Ms. White: That’s not my last name anymore. You two are smoking weed? Angel: No mom, this is decorative. Ms. White: Oh please, I could smell it from outside the house. Felicity, get out of this house and never come back, understand me? And take that bong with you! (Felicity leaves as Angel looks upset) Angel: Thanks mom for banishing my best friend! Ms. White: Best friend? I thought you were done talking to her after she STABBED Danielle! Angel: WELL DANIELLE IS A STUPID BITCH SO! Ms. White: Calm down! And don’t use that language! Angel: So you’re kicking out my friends AND censoring me?! Ms. White: What is going on with you? Why were you smoking weed? Angel: Because I wanted to! Ms. White: You are so grounded! Angel: WHAT THE FUCK! (Ms. White takes a step closer to Angel and puts a finger in her face) Ms. White: Don’t use that language in this house! (Angel slaps her mother who looks shocked) Angel: WHY IS EVERYONE TURNING ON ME?! (Angel pushes past her mother and grabs the picture of her and Danielle on the mantle and throws it at the wall, shattering it and chipping the paint off the wall) Ms. White: ANGEL STOP! What is wrong with you?! (Angel falls to the floor and starts crying and punching the ground as Ms. White starts crying and looks lost on what to do) Third Plot: Keith (Keith walks up the steps of a huge house and knocks, Greg opens the door seconds later) Greg: Hey Keith. Keith: Wow, you’re even hotter in person. (Greg chuckles and motions for him to come in) Keith: Your place is huge! Greg: Thank you. Listen, Keith. There’s something I’d like to disclose with you before anything happens. Keith: What is it? Oh god, do you have like 2 dicks or something? Greg: No, uh…I’m married…with a kid. (Keith looks shocked) Keith: But you’re gay? Greg: My wife doesn’t know and I’d like for it to stay that way. Keith: Why haven’t you come out? Greg: I…I’m scared. It’s been so long knowing this and hiding it…it’s the only thing I know. Eventually, having to get it up with my wife took too much work, we haven’t slept together in years. She cheated on me with the neighbor. I guess this will make us even. Keith: Wow… Greg: If this is too much to deal with, you can leave. I understand. I just…I like to get everything out in the open before anything happens with anyone. Keith: That’s very…smart. Greg: Is there anything you’d like me to know? Because if there is, I’d like to know before we…you know. (Greg laughs nervously as Keith looks conflicted) Keith: Nope…nothing except that I’m embarrassingly obsessed with the X-Men. (Greg laughs) Greg: That’s adorable. Do you want to move this to the bedroom? I can pour us some red wine and we can just…talk…do whatever. The wife and daughter are out all weekend, so we have all night. Keith: Sounds perfect… (Keith leans up and kisses Greg softly on the lips) Greg: Wow…you’re a good kisser. Keith: I’m good at a lot of things as you’ll soon find out. (He winks and Greg smiles) Greg: You’re going to get me into a lot of trouble, I can tell. (Greg laughs and starts to lead him to the bedroom) Keith: You have no idea… (Keith looks love struck as he follows) Sub Plot: Angel (The next day, Danielle spots Angel sitting alone looking depressed in the lunchroom and approaches her) Danielle: Truce? Angel: Huh? Danielle: Truce? I hate fighting and we both did stupid shit, so can we please just move on. Angel: I guess… (Danielle looks uneasy as she prepares to say something) Danielle: Your mom called me last night…said you had a tantrum. Like a toddler. Angel: Why did she tell you? Danielle: She’s worried. She was appalled. Angel: I just got a little unhinged. I was upset. Danielle: It seems like that’s been happening a lot lately… Angel: No, it hasn’t. Danielle: Remember Lana’s party? Angel: Don’t bring that up. Danielle: I’m worried. Angel: I’m fine. Danielle: Maybe you should…talk to someone. Angel: I’m not going to therapy. Danielle: I don’t think your mental state is okay, Angel. You can’t let these things slide. It’s better to be safe than sorry. Angel: I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Go back and plan your campaign with your best friend. Danielle: She’s not my best friend. Angel: Then you’re out of luck, because I’m not either… (Angel slowly gets up and leaves as Danielle looks shocked and hurt) Main Plot: Julia (Julia wakes up on Liam’s couch and he hands her a cup of coffee) Julia: Thank you. How long have you been up? Liam: Only about an hour. Julia: So what was it that you wanted to tell me? Liam: Um…this is kind of big. Be prepared. Julia: I’m prepared. Liam: I think this news might change everything… Julia: Spit it out, Liam. Come on. Liam: My mother is giving up her baby and I want you to have it. (Julia looks speechless) Liam: I’ve known for a while that I wanted you to have it, but after all the shit with Caylee, I couldn’t find the right time to tell you. Julia: You want me to raise your mother’s baby? Liam: If it doesn’t go to you, it goes to some random family. I know how much you want a baby, Julia. Even if you don’t talk about it anymore, you think of our baby every day. Julia: I do… Liam: We could raise this baby together, Julia. Right the wrong that the world gave us. Julia: How many months is she? Liam: Five and a half months. There is still plenty of time to figure things out and for you to make your decision- Julia: Yes. Liam: Yes? Julia: Yes. I keep trying to move on, but I can’t. I need this. (They hug) Julia: I kept trying to find that missing piece in LA, but I couldn’t find it. Because that missing piece is the baby that was ripped from my grasp. I can finally be whole. Liam: I am so happy right now. Julia: Me too. Finally. (They hug again as Julia looks terrified) 'NEXT WEEK' Wendy: Just when I think I know who you are…you surprise me again. EVERYTHING BLOWS UP Zak: No one was ever supposed to know about this. Alicia: PEYTON WAS BEHIND CLEARWATER SECRETS! Peyton: There’s so much more to the story! (Matt is seen about to punch someone) EVERYTHING FALLS APART Moon: I’m supposed to make this decision that will shape the way my life will go right now?! Mrs. Stellar: This isn’t fair, but you’ll do what’s best for you. Moon: I don’t know what’s best for me, I’m a stupid 16 year old girl! I can’t make this kind of decision! EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED Alicia: I don’t know if I can let someone in again after what happened… Sophie: Are you sure you want to do this? Alicia: Yes. I am going to bring my rapist to court and get his ass jailed for life… AND IS ABOUT TO CHANGE AGAIN (Peyton is seen on the street with all her belongings) (Wendy is seen running from someone looking terrified) (Moon is seen crying hard in a hospital bed) NEW EPISODE “KILL YOUR HEROES” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts